littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger characters
The following is a list of fictional characters from Studio Cygnus' romance superhero series Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger by LittleLulu under the section of Gonzo. All characters are created by Megululu-chan, and belongs to rightful owner of anime/games. Absolutely I do not own anime and video game. The RyuseiRangers RyuseiRangers are six handsome men forming an idol unit called "Meteorstars" to perform their song and are popular with girls and women. In Amanogawa City where the people's dream comes true, and in Nagareboshi Academy for arts and entertainment, people who can inspire passion with their world-type hobbies arts are called Künstler, and are employed in show business. The protagonist Tsubaki Hiragi transfers into the Nagareboshi Academy to become songwriter, lyricist and producer for her favorite idol unit. Tsubaki is placed on the planning committee for the school's annual Nagareboshi Stardom Festa cultural festival. She spends her romantic school life with the RyuseiRangers who aim to become entertainers in the future and alongside Tsubaki, to be the school's Künstler King and Queen, only chosen once a year. Each of RyuseiRanger preferred their brands, having theme colors and using the greater powers of the 88 modern constellations to fight DeviPunk army. When the Fukisokusha monster defeating, the Saint Cards will arrives and rested at the brands the RyuseiRangers preferred it. Protagonist ; / :Voiced by - Karen Miyama (JPN), Marissa Lenti (ENG) Tsubaki is the main protagonist of the series. A 17-year-old second year student who just moved to Amanogawa City and transfer to Nagareboshi Academy to be like her parents, Ryotarou and Sumire Hiragi. She is friendly, kind-hearted girl who takes a deep care of everyone and is an amateur in lyrics and songwriting, but it makes so hard. Tsubaki's alter ego is Ryusei Muse, her theme color is French rose pink and she is known as the Goddess of Love and Harmony. Her top designer is Eros, as well as she serves as the muse of her own brand, Princess Ribbon. Main Characters ; / :Voiced by - Masatomo Nakazawa (JPN), Robbie Daymond (ENG) Daisuke is a purposeful, stoic J-pop singer who is also a second year student. He also known as the "Flame Emperor" due to being member of the top male idol unit, Meteorstars with his masterful singing skills. He acts very elegant and cool-headed, but at his disposal unfamiliar, he carries a compassionate heart. He is under pressure from his parents and his two older brothers to live up to the business family name, Akashiro Konzern. He is childhood friends with Izumi and Nagisa, but at Nagareboshi Academy, he and Ray are rivals for the top spotlight. Daisuke's alter ego is Ryusei Red, his theme color is imperial red and he is known as the Soldier of Gallant and Passion. His top designer is Inferno, as well as he serves as the muse of his own brand, Sichuan Charming. ; / :Voiced by - RAIKI (JPN), Lucien Dodge (ENG) Izumi is a timid, but handsome and kind-hearted ballet dancer with his smooth motion. He is the second year student who has IQ more than 300 intelligence. With his dancing as weapon, Izumi has good reflexes and is good at taking action, but too shy when he is around with girls in ballet lesson. He is childhood friends with Daisuke and Nagisa, but he and Jun are rivals for the top spotlight at Nagareboshi Academy. Izumi's alter ego is Ryusei Blue, his theme color is Bleu de France and he is known as the Soldier of Calm and Wisdom. His top designer is Ocean, as well as he serves as the muse of his own brand, Serendipity Sailor. ; / :Voiced by - Shouta Aoi (JPN), Zach Aguilar (ENG) Nagisa is an up-and-coming mangaka with sympathetic demeanor. A carefree and sweet first year student, while being a sensitive to other's words, he's actually a quiet strong boy with smile once he's opened his mind to someone. He is known as the "Manga Prince" for his manga drawings, especially for shoujo manga. Although he is still a student, his manga drawings are highly regarded. His late father was a famous mangaka who's passed away when Nagisa was six from earthquake. He is cousin of Nagato who's also mangaka and has a pet squirrel named Ikki. Nagisa's alter ego is Ryusei Yellow, his theme color is maximum yellow and he is known as the Soldier of Smile and Vigor. His top designer is Thunder, as well as he serves as the muse of his own brand, Glitter de Peace. ; / "Ray Harukawa" / :Voiced by - Yuuki Ono (JPN), Cris George (ENG) Ray is an attractive and sexy actor who loves to flirt the girls. He is a third year student with an independent personality and puts everyone around him in a good manner. He is always making everyone laugh by telling them about the jokes, but he hides his distressed feelings. He hardly ever takes things seriously and has acting abilities that captivate anyone that watches theater drama or superheroes movie. He is addicted to horror movies and has a younger twin brother who's also an actor. Ray's alter ego is Ryusei Violet, his theme color is wisteria and he is known as the Soldier of Beauty and Charm. His top designer is Fauna, as well as he serves as the muse of his own brand, Spice Galaxy. ; / :Voiced by - Junpei Ozawa (JPN), Jalen K. Cassell (ENG) Chris an optimistic artisan who makes everyone around happy. He is the first year student with a friendly, cheerful and courageous personality, he's the popular with all students and can't leave them alone. Despite his small size item, his handicraft skills allow him to make giant sculptures with a huge chainsaw and chisel in his incredible immensity body. He may look huge, but he is a friendly person who can't leave those in need alone. It is shown that his caring side came out because of him always looking after his younger siblings. As an athlete, he loves basketball and is a member of Amanogawa Etoile team. His hobby is cooking. He respects and looks up to his grandfather, a professional sculptor. He was born to the Japanese father, the mastered handy worker, and African-American mother, a housewife, and is an oldest of the five younger siblings. He is Nagisa's classmate and are faced together on a top spotlight. Chris's alter ego is Ryusei Black, his theme color is eerie black and he is known as the Soldier of Power and Courage. His top designer is Time, as well as he serves as the muse of his own brand, Octagon Onyx. ; / :Voiced by - Ryouta Takeuchi (JPN), Chris Guerrero (ENG) Jun is an aloof tea ceremony host who goes his own way. He is a third year student who slouches, rarely talks, and is a member of archery team club. With his mature demeanor, he is an awe-inspiring yet honest, but once he becomes interested in something, he will become completely absorbed in it. His father is an owner of the wagashi shop, Amashizuku Sweets Shop, while his two siblings are flower arrangers and also archers. He is cousin of Minori, an inspiring theater actress, and childhood friends with Ray. Jun's alter ego is Ryusei Green, his theme color is pine green and he is known as the Soldier of Honest and Mature. His top designer is Fleur, as well as he serves as the muse of his own brand, Le Fleuriste. Allies ; :Voiced by - Yasunori Masutani (JPN), Kent Williams (ENG) The benevolent, big-hearted king of the Odyssey Planet, husband of Penelope and father of Telemachus and Eurycleia. He and his wife hosts the anniversary of the to pray for the peace of all universe, but the Muse sisters forced to sacrifice their lives and turns 88 modern constellations into the Saint Cards to protect them from his enemy, Trivia. He asks the RyuseiRangers, as well as his children to go to the Earth in search of female warrior who can become Ryusei Muse to collect the Saint Cards in order master the greater power. ; :Voiced by - Asako Dodo (JPN), Wendee Lee (ENG) The wise, confident queen of Odyssey Planet, wife of Odysseus and mother of Telemachus and Eurycleia. ; :Voiced by - Fuyuka Oura (JPN), Colleen Clinkenbeard (ENG) The reliable, insightful prince of Odyssey Planet, son of Odysseus and Penelope and brother of Eurycleia. He is a neat, energetic and sometimes nags the RyuseiRangers in his efforts to lead them to being true power of the Gladiators and is deeply affectionate, especially towards his sister. Telemachus serves as Tsubaki's partner and advisor. ; :Voiced by - Himika Akaneya (JPN), Jill Harris (ENG) The elegant, yet lovely princess of Odyssey Planet, daughter of Odysseus and Penelope and younger sister of Telemachus. She is carefree, sweet, and the most happy-go-lucky trying out different hairstyles and fashions. Eurycleia serves as the RyuseiRanger's partner. ; :The nine sisters from Odyssey Planet who're sacrifices their lives to seal the enemy goddess Trivia. Those sisters are currently rested within the Epic Holy Tablet, and one of them, Tsubaki Hiragi, is a reincarnation of the Muse, Calliope. They are based on the inspirational goddesses of literature, science, and the arts in Greek mythology. In current English usage, "muse" can refer in general to a person who inspires an artist, musician, or writer. * was the muse of epic poetry. However, she has been reincarnation in her human form under the civilian identity: Tsubaki Hiragi. * was the muse of music. * was the muse of dance. * was the muse of astronomy. * was the muse of tragedy. * was the muse of comedy. * was the muse of history. * was the muse of sacred poetry. * was the muse of love poetry. Guest Characters *Hugtto! Pretty Cure *Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger Vs. Kisetsu Sentai Patranger Death Metal Corps DeviPunk are an evil alien forces and the main antagonists of the series. Their ultimate goal is stealing the Epic Holy Tablet and plotting to turn it into a Harmony of Grief to spread grief and sadness across the Earth and universe in order to resurrecting the evil goddess, Trivia. Leaders ; :The main antagonist of the series, Niewial is a cruel and nightmarish lord of the Death Metal Corps DeviPunk company. He attempts to make the "Harmony of the Stars" into a "Harmony of Grief" to make all worlds tragic and reflect his metal musical taste in order to resurrecting the queen of the underworld Trivia. His music genre is horror punk with musical elements is death growl. ; :Voiced by - Satoshi Mikami (JPN), Stephen E. Moellering (ENG) The primary antagonist of the series and Lord Niewial's advisor. Scarve is a middle-aged leader of the Death Metal Corps DeviPunk company who's eagerly want to use Epic Holy Tablet to turn everyone's dreams into despairs. As a leader of Deathtroyer Trio, he often usally throwing his tempers at his followers every time they failed. His music genre is power metal with musical elements is power chord. ; :The powerful queen of the underworld and the true antagonist of the series, created from the ghosts of humanity. She once the entity-figure of the DeviPunk who attempt to destroy the Odyssey Planet and entire universe to turns every dreams and future into grief and despair. Though Nine Muses sacrifices themselves to sealed Trivia away inside a milky way, General Nu has been trying to break her free by playing the Harmony of Grief to draw energy from those who fall into despair listening to it. Generals Commanders Deathtroyer Trio ; :Voiced by - Takuya Satou (JPN), Micah Solusod (ENG) The guitarist and vocalist of "Deathtroyer Trio" metal band who sings in a loud, high-pitched scream like a girl, but he also has a trademark goofy holler-like shriek whenever get punched up into the sky. He is the eldest one and constantly argues about having bragging rights as a band leader. His music genre is Grindcore with musical elements is Screaming. ; :Voiced by - Yasuhiro Mamiya (JPN), D. C. Douglas (ENG) The drummer of "Deathtroyer Trio" metal band who plays on the drum with blast beat. He is the middle who constantly shouts on them for calling him a babyface because of being acting like a child. His music genre is Blackgaze with musical elements is Blast Beat. ; :The bassist of "Deathtroyer Trio" metal band who plays on bass with fuzz bass. He is the most cool-headed, but is quite envious. His music genre is Thrash metal with musical elements is Fuzz Bass. Grunts ; :A group of underlings that work for the DeviPunk company, wearing black/gray suits with purple gloves and boots and red devil masks. They never speak proper sentences but only say 'unaru!' (唸る! means groan!) and always take orders from either commanders or Fukisokusha. They carry the various weapons to fight RyuseiRangers like daggers, swords, clubs, spears, laser guns or crossbows. Fukisokusha The are the series' monsters of the week. They are created when the victim is exposed to the Harmony of Grief, combining with a nearby item and animal insignias to form a monster that spreads the tune of sadness and grief, causing people to despair. The chant for summoning Fukisokusha is When they are defeated by the RyuseiRangers, they return to the normal and original item while the Saint Cards are arrives and stored inside one of the Brands. All Fukisokusha were named after the Mega Man X's Maverick bosses and were count of animals and objects among influences. * Voiced by - Daisuke Kageura (JPN), Ian Sinclair (ENG) - An eagle/propeller-themed Fukisokusha monster summoned by Grind. It it targeted on Minori Akisato. He is defeated by Ryusei Muse. * Voiced by - Hiroki Takahashi (JPN), Richard Epcar (ENG) - A stag/heater-themed Fukisokusha monster summoned by Grind. It it targeted on tennis player Ayato Bando. He is defeated by Ryusei Muse. * Voiced by - Kouhei Fukuhara (JPN), J. Michael Tatum (ENG) - A beetle/gravity-themed Fukisokusha monster summoned by Blackgate. It it targeted on Nagisa's manga instructor Togoro Arisugawa. He is defeated by Ryusei Muse. He was later destoryed by SanKishi. Supporting Characters Friends ; :Voiced by - Toshiyuki Toyonaga (JPN), Michael Yurchak (ENG) Nagareboshi Academy's janitor and Tsubaki's friend. Classmates ; :Voiced by - Arisa Ogasawara (JPN), Amanda C. Miller (ENG) A second year student who is Tsubaki's roommate and friend. She is an actress and also a drama writer. ; :Voiced by - You Taichi (JPN), Erica Lindbeck (ENG) A second year student who is Tsubaki's classmate and also friend. She is a junior model and dream to become a famous model. ; :Voiced by - Tsurugi Watabe (JPN), Howard Wang (ENG) A student council president of Nagareboshi Academy who is the famous actor and rival of Hikari. ; :Voiced by - Takuma Nakatsuka (JPN), Alejandro Saab (ENG) A Tennis player and Tsubaki's classmate and partner who shown to been together for training on tennis playing. Staffs ; :Voiced by - Rikiya Koyama (JPN), Mark Stoddard (ENG) The principal of Nagareboshi Academy. He is solely responsible for picking the members of the Nagareboshi Stardom Festa Committee. He also is responsible for choosing who comes into, stays, and/or leaves the Nagareboshi Academy. ; :Voiced by - Tetsuya Iwanaga (JPN), Keith Silverstein (ENG) Tsubaki's homeroom teacher. When he was a student at Nagareboshi Academy, he participated in the Cultural Activities with Sumire Hiragi and Masaru Akashiro. ; :Voiced by - Ryuichi Kijima (JPN), Clifford Chapin (ENG) Nagisa's manga instructor. He also mangaka. Top Designers ; / :Voiced by - Kazuyuki Okitsu (JPN), Ian Ferguson (ENG) Princess Ribbon's top designer and Tsubaki's companion. Eros assumes a human form of Eisuke Aigasaki, a sweet and gentle young man who always care of everyone and often given Tsubaki a good advices to complete the certain task. He seems to have a feel for Tsubaki, but completely changed when he finds out that she fell in love for Daisuke and remains just friend. His symbols are heart and ribbon, and can transform into space shuttle. ; / :Voiced by - Katsuyuki Konishi (JPN), Tyson Rinehart (ENG) Sichuan Charming's top designer and Daisuke's companion. Inferno assumes a human form of Ryukichi Hattori, a sharp-tounged young man who speaks in Kansai dialect and often playing on electronic guitar whenever Daisuke sings. His symbols are dragon and fire, and can transform into fire truck. ; / :Voiced by - Sho Sudou (JPN), Justin Cook (ENG) Serendipity Sailor's top designer and Izumi's companion. Ocean assumes a human form of Toshito Umimaki, a brainy young man who loves books and often searching for weakness, finding Saint Cards and creating brand-new fashions. His symbols are water and helm, and can transform into submarine. ; / :Voiced by - Yuya Asato (JPN), Ethan Gallardo (ENG) Glitter de Peace's top designer and Nagisa's companion. Thundar assumes a human form of Raiki Kimura, a fun-loving painter who interesting in gallery and teaching all students how to draw. He start to interest with Nagisa's manga drawing and become the friend with him. His symbols are mosaic and star, and can transform into multirole combat aircraft. Families ; :Voiced by - Masaki Terasoma (JPN), Brian Beacock (ENG) Tsubaki's father and Sumire's husband. The producer of the predecessor unit Meteorstars who specialized in guitarist and died alongside his wife in an accident when Tsubaki was a child. He is a world-renowned Künstler and an alumna of Nagareboshi Academy. ; :Voiced by - Sayaka Ohara (JPN), Jessica Straus (ENG) Tsubaki's mother and Ryotarou's wife who specialized in songwriting and died alongside her husband in an accident when Tsubaki was a child. She is a world-renowned Künstler and an alumna of Nagareboshi Academy. Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger characters